Another Expedition
by ToraTsuin
Summary: The Shanghai trio's pale faces intrigued everyone, but they only had eyes for the one Titan. Ymir/Eren friendship. Written before newest chapters where released


Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair -he would have ask Mikasa or Armin to cut it for him soon-, before bringing his eyes up to the pack of Survey Corps soldiers ahead of him. It was just another outing, just another mission to exterminate any and all titans, bring back the rogue titian shifters and such.

Except the fact that Mikasa, Armin, and Levi were having to babysit him, because apparently, even though Historia is the Queen, the inner circle still hates titan shifters. Ones like Annie Leonhart, whom Eren had freed from her ice crystal and told her to join Reiner, Bert, and Ymir, or so they unfortunately guessed correctly. One thing about being a titan shifter is that you understand that you have to do some things you can never forgive yourself for, and it really fucks with your head. So, yeah, of course Eren freed Annie, he might still harbor some anger at her killing Petra, Urd, Mike, and Gunther, but what could he do about that? There is a reason Annie continues to fight to live, as he does for Mikasa and Armin.

Earlier in the mission, Ymir willingly sat next to Eren, refusing to talk or take any drinks or food from anyone but him. She literally appeared out of nowhere, bullying Eren a bit before sitting down, only acknowledging those of her class.

He grinned as they spoke in whispers, everyone in the cart knowing whom Eren and Ymir fought for and frankly could care less, about how Annie was adjusting after being in the crystal for almost two years. About Reiner and Bert and what they were planning, about them titan shifters and what would happen to them after the titans left once and for all. Then Ymir started complaining about how she wanted to see her Historia and how pretty she must look in her fancy Queen clothing. Eren allowed himself to relax in this moment with his friend, after all it was the little moments that mattered the most in this life of monotony.

As easily as the momentary peace landed, did the wind take it away for seemingly eternity. In the distance, a titan could be spotted, but that wasn't what took away the peace.

It was the fact that the titan had an uncanny similarity to his mother, and Armin and Mikasa had gone as pale as Eren knew he was.

Despite being the resident hothead, Eren didn't know how to act. _Didn't know if he even wanted to._ There was no anger, no rage, no frustration. Just complete and utter despair, an emotion he tried so hard to distance himself from, an emotion he couldn't handle.

Mikasa's voice drew him from his shock, her voice soft, concerned, and laced with underlying anguish because she was his sister in all but blood and that was her mother too, "Eren, Eren what should we do?"

It was Mikasa's voice that drew the other occupant's concern to them, the Shiganshina trio, and their pale faces. Armin glanced between Eren and Mikasa for a second, Eren's mom was like an aunt to Armin, before calmly voicing, "Could we, just Eren, Mikasa, and I take out that titan?"

Eren dimly noted in his head that for whatever reason, without question Corporal Levi nodded his head. It was all he could do to stand up, following Mikasa and Armin to the titan that used to be his mother.

Carla Jaeger always kept a sweet, easy going, yet disciplined air around her. She taught the trio how to cook, clean, and ultimately balance on another out. As they neared the her titan, she became as still as possible, as nothing could take the discipline that was Carla Jaeger, mother of three. She even managed to retain what was left of her speech, murmuring a quick "I love you all, and I am so very proud of you three", before Eren, Mikasa, and Armin cut her neck, ending her elongated suffering.

As they silently made their way back to the cart, Ymir uncharacteristically snapped out, "Leave them alone! They have suffered enough for one day without you going and barging into their business!"


End file.
